In recent years, degradable hydrogel material has been widely applied in medical treatments. For example, it can be used as bone cement, a releasing vehicle for implant drugs, a substrate for minimally invasive surgery or drug delivery, etc. However, in a clinical application and commercialization process, the problems with hydrogel material need to be solved. These problems include its short preservation time, low stability, and inconvenience for the users due to its long re-dissolved time (a few hours or a few days is required).
However, at present, most anti-adhesion products exist in the form of film, causing inconvenience and limiting the application of the anti-adhesion products. Film-type products cannot be used for minimally invasive surgery since these film-type products cannot be placed a specific area of the affected region precisely enough, and in a minimally invasive manner. Gel-form or liquid-form products can solve the problem mentioned above, but they still have problems in that they cannot be affixed as they tend to flow.
Therefore, easy operation, good anti-adhesion effect and long preservation time are all development objectives for hydrogel materials.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel temperature-sensitive hydrogel composition which is more convenient to be re-dissolved, preserved, and used, and which is capable of effectively decreasing adhesion incidence.